


All Part of the Plan, Samson!

by Griffy (honklust)



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Hero/Villain, Knife Play, M/M, RP log, Squirting, Trans Fetishization (I guess?), Trans Male Character, Watersports, fabric tearing, maniacal laughter, nonconsensual recording, the Monarch and his stupid sexy stirrup leggings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honklust/pseuds/Griffy
Summary: The Monarch broke into Venture Industry Headquarters and was subsequently captured by Brock Samson.What ensues is a lot of canon-typical nonsense, as well as some very, very sloppy sex.
Relationships: Brock Samson/Rusty Venture (Mentioned), Brock Samson/The Monarch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	All Part of the Plan, Samson!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP log between myself and my husband that I thought was too amusing not to share. There are mentions of instances of other dub-con things between the Monarch and Rusty, so keep that in mind, as well as Brock being kind of a dummy (but well meaning) when it comes to trans anatomy/discussion.
> 
> It does have a kind of dubconny overtone at the start, but I chose to not tag it as noncon because it's really more of the "Hero fucks a bound, very willing villain" kind of deal. The Monarch is... uh... Really into it.
> 
> Also there's a lot of piss. if I missed any tags or anything, I hope you guys find this as fun as I did. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated, follow me @bogslimes on twitter for more weird garbage by transmascs for transmascs

**Brock:** Alright, so this is how this is gonna go.

 **Brock:** You're going to _behave yourself_ for me, and I won't show you my new Bowie knife.

 **Brock:** Well, okay, I'll probably still show you.

 **Brock:** But you won't get to feel it in your pretty little guts.

 **Brock:** Are we understood?

 **Monarch:** Huh. Feisty, aren't you?

 **Monarch:** You wanna fuck my guts, don't you, Samson? C'mon. Where do you want em?

 **Brock:** Well, they're usually inside your body, I figure.

 **Brock:** Do you mind if I rip them out? Promise I won't get them too dirty.

 **Monarch:** Fine, but you gotta put ‘em back!

 **Monarch:** By the way, can I go now?

 **Brock:** Wait, what?

 **Brock:** No. Obviously you can't go.

 **Monarch:** Aw, c'mon!

 **Brock:** This is revenge. It's verified in the handbook- okay, shut up.

 **Brock:** You owe me.

 **Brock:** Eye for an eye, Monarch.

 **Monarch:** You can't _kill_ me!

 **Monarch:** Then your little sugar daddy gets bored.

 **Brock:** I never said that. You didn't _kill_ Doc.

 **Brock:** But let’s get a little something straight, Monarch.

 **Brock:** There's only one person in this world that's allowed to stick something in that man while he’s unconscious.

 **Brock:** And that person is me.

 **Monarch:** Let _me_ get one thing straight, Tom of Finland:

 **Monarch:** I'm not! NYAAAHAHAHA!!!

 **Monarch:** Also, he totally came, so what's the issue?

 **Brock:** Please. Anyone with eyes can see how queer you are.

 **Brock:** The issue is that I don't like it when other people play with my things.

 **Brock:** Also, if you want me to be completely _honest_ , I think you're hot.

 **Brock:** So maybe I want to play with you. Who knows?

 **Monarch:** _Ooooh!_

 **Monarch:** So Venture's bodyguard is a bit of a freak, huh?

 **Monarch:** So what do ya want? Footjob?

 **Brock:** Surprised what I do to your henchmen regularly didn't tip you off to-- Uhhhh... What?

 **Brock:** Why would I want a _footjob?_

 **Brock:** Wouldn't that just be, like. Uh. Sweaty.

 **Monarch:** I dunno, you just look like a foot guy.

 **Monarch:** C'mon, mullet! You don't wanna suck on these piggies?

 **Brock:** I don't know if I should be offended that you think I look like a foot guy.

 **Brock:** Well, let's see em.

 **Brock:** I'll see how I feel.

 **Monarch:** Ha! Knew it.

 **Monarch:** Go ahead and slip those boots off, boy.

 **Brock:** Fine.

**[Brock huffed out a breath, sliding his knife back into its holster and bending down in front of the Monarch's bound form. The boots were pretty smooth, actually - made of soft, flexible fabric that folded down as he slid them down his calves and off his heels. He tossed them aside carelessly, blinking in surprise at the... The leggings that hooked under his heels.]**

**Brock:** Hm. Weird.

 **Monarch:** What?

 **Brock:** Well, they aren't _bad._

 **Brock:** Sexy sock... Things.

**[He grabbed his foot, running his fingers along the black fabric clinging to his bony ankle.]**

**Brock:** Don't think I want to fuck em, though.

 **Monarch:** Booo! No fun. There's freaks that would KILL to get a touch of these babies.

 **Brock:** You should start a website.

**[He grunted as he got back to his feet, looking the other man over from head to toe.]**

**Brock:** You any good at sucking cock?

 **Monarch:** I dunno. You wanna find out? **[He opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out. Lewd.]**

**[Brock blinked at him a few times, his cock reacting quite positively to the gesture.]**

**Brock:** I think I would.

**[He reached forward, caught the Monarch's pointy chin in his hand, sliding his thumb into his mouth.]**

**Brock:** You've got a pretty long tongue, huh?

 **Monarch:** I ussh it tuh shhip nectar.

 **Brock:** Uh huh.

**[He let go of his mouth, stepping back and undoing his belt]**

**Brock:** How's the gag reflex?

 **Monarch:** Non-existent! I can swallow down those balloons that look like dicks!

 **Monarch:** The, uh, long ones you use to make balloon animals.

 **Brock:** Oh my god.

 **Brock:** Well, great. Maybe I'll trade in Rusty for you, huh?

 **Brock:** That's a joke.

 **Monarch:** Aww, does daddy Venture's pussy not pop like mine?

 **Brock:** God, shut up.

 **Brock:** You talk like a 19 year old.

**[He undid his fly, shoving his jeans down and stepping forward, grabbing the Monarch by the back of the head.]**

**Brock:** Get down on your knees.

**[The Monarch had to restrain himself from making a "barely legal" comment.]**

**Monarch:** With _pleasure_.

 **Brock:** Good. 

**[God, this guy was annoying. Good thing he was about to shut him up.]**

**Brock:** Show me that pretty tongue again.

 **Monarch:** Aaaahhhhhh

 **Brock:** Good boy.

**[He shoved down his underwear, stroking his hard cock, making sure to really** **_show off_ ** **for him** **_._ ** **]**

**Brock:** So do you really have a cunt?

 **Brock:** You and Doc have some unsettling similarities.

 **Monarch:** I know. It's why we get along so well.

 **Brock:** Yeah, you two are best pals, huh?

**[He stepped forward, holding the back of the Monarch's head as he rubbed his cock against his face.]**

**Monarch:** What-- what are you doing? My mouth's over _here_ , dumbass.

 **Brock:** Oh, sorry. My mistake.

**[He kept his cock in the Monarch's face, lifting his watch-hand and aiming it at him. Click.]**

**Brock:** I wouldn't want anyone to see how embarrassing this is.

 **Monarch:** H-Hey! Don't take _pictures!_

**[He started to struggle, but with his limbs bound in rope, he wasn't about to go anywhere.]**

**Brock:** Oops.

 **Brock:** Don't worry, buddy. This'll stay between you and me. And maybe a couple dozen other people.

**[He chuckled lowly, grinding against the Monarch's mouth, nudging against his lips.]**

**Brock:** Alright, enough fucking around. If you can get me off I won't put my knife in here next.

**[Dammit. Stupid sexy Samson... the Monarch hated that he was actually getting pretty hard from this. Ugh.]**

**Monarch:** Please. I can get _anyone_ off.

**[He parted his lips, dipping his head down and bringing the bulbous head of Samson's cock into his mouth.]**

**Brock:** Mm. Maybe we'll have a little contest to see who makes the better whore.

**[He mumbled that, wryly, letting out a pleased sigh as he slid the head of his cock against the Monarch's slick tongue. Damn, that was nice.]**

**[Whatever. The Mighty Monarch was the best at** **_everything_ ** **, including being a whore. If Samson wanted a whore, he'd give him whore.**

**With his eyes looking up, gaze piercing, the Monarch started bobbing his head, tilting his head to the side as he gulped down Samson's cock. The ol' Spinning Succubus trick.]**

**[Shit, he sure was more eager to put in effort than Dr. Venture was, huh? He swallowed thickly, letting the Monarch take the lead, watching as he threw himself into it. He'd seen some interesting blowjob tactics before, and he'd be hard pressed to say that this** **_didn't_ ** **feel good. He kinda wished he'd stop staring at him, though...]**

**Brock:** Damn, alright... I guess I know why your wife keeps you around.

**[The Monarch pulled off of Brock's cock just long enough to defend his beautiful, lovely wife.]**

**Monarch:** She has a _vagina_ , you cock.

 **Brock:** Hey, how would I know?

**[He wasn't even trying to be a dick! How was he supposed to keep up with all this shit? He was just happy to see her tits when she showed up. Anyways. He pushed back into his mouth, shoving forward until the thick head of his cock pressed against the back of his throat]**

**[The Monarch would've gagged if he was a pussy-ass bitch. But he wasn't! He was a well-oiled blowjob machine! He'd let Samson fuck his face until, satisfied and empty-balled, he fell asleep! And THEN the Monarch would have his escape!]**

**[He huffed out a heavy groan, setting a brutal pace as he fucked into his throat. Goddamn, it was nice to be able to use someone who wasn't threatening to puke on him the whole time. He could get used to this.]**

**Brock:** Careful there, Monarch... Gonna have me coming to visit you more often.

 **Monarch:** Mmmph.

**[God, why did this guy have to be so good at dirty talk?! He was trying to escape and get back to his hot wife and all his little baby henchmen, not soak through his bodysuit! Dammit. Dammit dammit dammit!]**

**Brock:** Good boy.

**[He was crooning at him now, paying careful attention to how the Monarch was squirming. He'd planned on cumming on his face and letting him go, but he was a little curious...]**

**Brock:** Spread your legs.

**[** **_Dammit!_ **

**The Monarch's cock twitched regardless of the fact that his supervillain-brain was trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. But... then again... Samson** **_did_ ** **have a huge cock...**

**Ugh. He cursed himself for being such a slut.]**

**Monarch:** You, uh, just want me to lie back, or...?

 **Brock:** Mm. Yeah. 

**[God, he really liked how easy this guy was. Fuck, man.]**

**[Well, looked like the Monarch was getting fucked.**

**With his arms tied around his back, the Monarch ungracefully fell back, the position pretty uncomfortable with how he was laying on his arms. Regardless, he did what Samson ordered and spread his legs, showing off both his erection and the wet spot on his crotch.]**

**Brock:** Goddamn. That's pretty.

**[Brock groaned, palming his cock as he admired the outline of the Monarch's cock through the skin-tight spandex, the way it pressed up tight against his cunt - slick through the thin material. He brought his foot forward, ground the sole of his boot against it lightly.]**

**Monarch:** Hey--aaaahhh.....

**[The pressure against his cock caught him off-guard, making him moan like a bitch. Good god that was filthy, and he could feel every groove on the sole of his boot right against his cunt.]**

**Brock:** Yeah? 

**[There was no hiding the cockiness in his voice, his eyes glued to the curve of the Monarch's body, vulnerable and bound... God, he wanted to keep him around for a while.]**

**Monarch:** You b-bitch--

**[He couldn't help but squirm under Samson's step, grinding his cock up against his boot. He was already so turned on by letting Samson use his mouth like a five-dollar fleshlight that he couldn't stop himself if he wanted to. And he didn't want to.]**

**Brock:** You do this shit a lot, man?

**[He let him hump him, applying just a little more pressure every so often.]**

**Brock:** You should quit arching and just go play street whore.

 **Monarch, whiny bitch:** Nnnnno! I only let _hot_ people fuck meeee--!

 **Brock:** Escort service.

**[He replied shortly, pushing down hard.]**

**Brock:** Does that costume have a zipper?

** Monarch: ** _Nnnh--!!_

**[The mixture of pleasure and pain had the Monarch's head spinning, his thighs clenching around Samson's boot. Oh** **_Jesus_ ** **this guy sucked.]**

**[No answer. What a shame.**

**He removed his foot, kneeling down at the monarch's level. All of a sudden, there was a broad hand on his stomach, and a knife hovering just above his crotch.]**

**Brock:** Be still.

 **Monarch:** Oh fuck, don't skin my pussy off--

 **Brock:** What? Relax. **[He laughed.]** I'm just going to give myself a little more _access._

 **Monarch:** Oh. Well that's fine.

 **Brock:** Wasn't askin' permission.

**[He grabbed at the tight fabric, drawing it forward and in one scary-fast move cutting right through it with the serrated edge of the knife. The cold metal brushed the inside of Monarch's thigh, leaving him fully exposed.]**

**Brock:** Man, I must have a thing for redheads.

**[The Monarch was kinda stunned for a second, his heart racing in his chest.]**

**Monarch:** Oh _man_ that was hot.

 **Brock:** Yeah? 

**[Brock chuckled, raising an eyebrow at the villain. He traced the flat side of the blade along the Monarch's pubic bone, letting him feel the cold, deadly steel.]**

**Brock:** You think you'd like it if I fucked you with this pretty thing? You'd only feel it for a second, before your body went into shock.

 **Monarch:** Don't-- don't do _that!_ Jesus!

**[Man this guy was a fucking freak! Like, the Monarch was into pretty degenerate shit, but not** **_knife-fucking!_ ** **]**

**Brock:** You don't think I should?

**[He was just fucking with him - he wouldn't do that. He liked this guy! And also the guild would have a fit.]**

**Brock:** Well, guess I'll stuff something else in there instead, huh?

**[With that he was moving forward, knife still in his palm as he pushed the broad head of his cock against the Monarch's slick hole, not bothering with any foreplay.]**

**Monarch:** Ohhhh _fuck--_

**[Fuck yeah, that was what he wanted-- his pussy was already pretty much a Schlitterbahn from that stuff Samson did with his boot.]**

**Monarch:** Fuck me fuck me fuck me--

 **Brock:** Talkative.

**[He grunted, one hand propped against the ground, other on the Monarch's chest as he rutted forward into him. He hilted himself in a few rough thrusts, admiring the way the Monarch was forced to arch back over his own bound arms.]**

**[With the way Brock was leaning over him coupled with the fact that the Monarch was** **_very_ ** **well-endowed (Three inches! He measured.), Samson's lower stomach ground up against the Monarch's cock every time he rutted forward.]**

**Monarch:** Yeah, fuck-- fuck that slutty pussy--

**[Brock growled at him, slinging his weaponized hand up, settling the blade beneath the Monarch's chin]**

**Brock:** God, shut the fuck up.

 **Monarch:** Nnnhhh--

**[God, fuck, that was hot. Like, seriously about-to-cum hot.]**

**Monarch:** Nnhh, Samson. How-- how do y-you feel about piss?

 **Brock:** Don't care either way.

**[The way his cock twitched indicated he might've cared a little. He thrust into him hard, groaning as he ground against his cervix]**

**Brock:** Go on, be disgusting.

**[Okay, good. Because that was more of a polite warning than a question. He hadn't pissed since he was on the cocoon, and that was, like, four hours ago!]**

**Monarch:** Oh _fuck._

**[Okay, yeah. This was gonna be a wet one.]**

**Monarch:** Fuck-- touch my cock, please touch my cock, please, please--

**[Brock was supposed to be playing it rough, but he'd never once neglected getting his partner off. That would just be poor performance! He slid his hand down between their bodies, groping Monarch's skinny, toned stomach before sliding the rough pad of his thick thumb along his cock, admiring the length.]**

**Brock:** How's that, big guy? You gonna cum on my cock?

**[Oh yeah. That would do it.]**

**Monarch:** NYYYAAAAGHHHH--!!!

**[He made a really stupid noise he came, his pelvic floor tensing and pushing as he tried to curl in on himself, toned abs flexing. The Monarch was correct about the moisture level of his orgasm, because with all that tensing, he did end up pissing himself. With every one of Brock's thrusts came a new spray of hot piss, his bladder still in the process of emptying even after he was mostly-done cumming.]**

**Monarch:** Nyehh... heh heh.... whoops....

**[Jesus Christ.]**

**Brock:** Jesus Christ.

**[Man, he wasn't kidding about pissing himself.]**

**Brock:** Man, you weren't kidding about pissing yourself.

**[Even still, he grabbed his cock between two knuckles, stroking him as the peak of oversensitivity hit him, watching the hot liquid spill out around his shaft]**

**Monarch:** Nnhh-- nhhyaagghhh--

**[** **_Too much too much aaahhh squirm get away too much brain melting-_ ** **-**

**He couldn't get away.]**

**Monarch:** Sss-- stop-- nnhhhh--

 **Brock:** Oh, what's that?

**[Okay, now he was just being evil. He kept stroking him, pressing his knife-hand to his stomach, paying casual, careful attention to ensure he didn't actually stab the guy. He ran his knuckles along the length of his swollen, twitching cock, admiring how incredibly flushed it was.]**

**Brock:** What, is this too much for the _Mighty_ Monarch? I thought you were a professional. Pretty damn embarrassing.

 **Monarch:** Ffff-- fuuuuck--!

**[All the Monarch could think or feel or** **_anything_ ** **was the overwhelming pleasure shooting into his dick, so much of it that it was painful (but also really, really good). He might've came again, he couldn't really tell, but what did happen was that he ended up even wetter, watery cum splashing against Brock's cock this time instead of piss-- not that the difference really mattered at this point.]**

**[Okay, that was hot. He made Doc squirt all the time, but he was so sensitive it barely took any work. He stuffed his cock deep into him again, finally releasing his hypersensitive dick just so he could rut into him as he was spasming. God** **_damn_ ** **he was so fucking** **_tight_ ** **\- like he was trying to push him out, his body twitching under each thrust. He was getting pretty damn close himself, and the thought of cumming inside Doc's arch was... Genuinely pretty hot...]**

**Brock:** Mmh- Fuck. Where do you want it, baby?

**[The stimulation didn't stop, but at least he could fucking** **_breathe_ ** **now. Good god. All the Monarch wanted to do was curl in on himself and enjoy the twitchy post-nut afterglow, but Mr. Big Man Samson wasn't allowing him that pleasure, just... more pleasure. Of the fucking kind.]**

**Monarch:** F-Fuck-- fucking-- p-piss in my slutty pussy... nnhhh....

**[Okay, maybe he still had piss on the brain. You can't blame him for that! Pretty much all he could smell was piss.]**

**[Damn. What a freak. Samson didn't know if he** **_could_ ** **piss with his cock this hard, but now that the Monarch had asked for it, he kind of wanted to oblige. So fucking filthy...]**

**Brock:** Yeah? You like that shit, freak? 

**[He groaned, pulling back so he could shallowly rock his hips against him. He hadn't gone for a while, maybe he could... He inhaled through his nose, resting a hand above his cock, fingers just settled in his curly blonde pubes. Inhale. Exhale. With his hips still shallowly moving he managed to release his bladder -- the feeling of pissing with an erection so overwhelming that it made him moan out loud, curling his toes in his boots. Shit, he was gonna have to talk to Doc about thh-]**

**Brock:** God _damn_ \- y-yeah, haha- yeah, bitch. Take all that.

**[Oh my god. He actually did it.**

**The feeling of Samson filling his pussy with hot, gross piss was fucking** **_weird_ ** **, weird and filthy and** **_awesome_ ** **. It was awesome, and the Monarch felt so goddamn full. It was like in that Japanese porno comics where the dude shoots like a gallon of cum into some crying pink-haired bitch, but for real.]**

**Monarch:** Oh my god. Ohhh my _god--_

**[God, that was hot. Like some shit he'd seen in those weird porn cartoons or something. He pressed a hand lightly to the Monarch's abdomen, wondering if he was just imagining the fact that it felt all tense and bloated or if he'd really done that. He pushed his cock in deep, relishing in the completely soaked, slick feeling. Piss was leaking out of him, and the ground beneath the Monarch's ass was basically flooded at this point.]**

**Brock:** God, you're fucking disgusting. What would people say if they saw you like this, huh?

 **Monarch:** They'd say-- man! That guy kn-knows how to have a real good time!

**[He laughed at his own joke, brain totally cock-drunk and stupid. Man, he couldn't** **_believe_ ** **he got** **_Samson_ ** **to piss in him! Totally bomb.]**

**[He snorted out a laugh, taking the moment to turn on the recording feature of his communicator]**

**Brock:** Wanna tell me what I just did to you, baby?

**[The Monarch was way too out of it to notice that Brock was recording him.]**

**Monarch:** You-- you piiiiissed in my sloppy pussy... nnhhehh hehh.....

**[Brock grinned, pulling out (albeit reluctantly) and taking his cock in his hand. He stroked himself casually as he sat back, taking a niiiice long shot of the Monarch - his spandex-clad body soaked from the waist down, his cunt on full display, still leaking and swollen.]**

**Brock:** Only cuz you asked for it, sweetheart.

**[With that he was scooting forward, grabbing the other man by the stupid crown-thing that was pinned to his hood, yanking him forward so he could jerk off against his face]**

**Brock:** Mmh- Fuck. Now ask nicely and maybe I'll give you a facial, huh?

 **Monarch:** Faaacial pleeeaaase...!

**[He stuck his tongue out and actually,** **_literally_ ** **made a peace-sign with his fingers next to his face.]**

**[Jesus Christ, what a whore. He was happy to oblige, though, stroking himself faster. It didn't take long at all before his balls were drawing tight, pleasure coursing through him, drawing a tight knot in his stomach. He groaned as he came, tilting his head back as thick ropes of cum splashed across the Monarch's face, painting his cheek and lips, sticking in his stupid eyebrow, clinging across one of his eyes.]**

**Brock:** God... Goddamn. Dunno how the guild hasn't hired you to be a cockwarmer yet. Freak.

**[The feeling of warm cum slinging across his face made him shiver, his lower gut briefly clenching again. Man, he was such a slut. Hell yeah.]**

**Monarch:** They wouldn't be-- be able to afford my rates.

**[And then he giggled stupidly.]**

**Brock:** Should I tip you before I leave?

**[He settled back on his haunches, casually shutting off the recording feature and digging a cigarette out of his back pocket.]**

**Brock:** Smoke?

 **Monarch:** Noooo thanks... can you untie me now, big guy?

**[He was laying on his side now, curled up in a fetal position, rubbing his legs together like a happy little cricket. Chirp chirp.]**

**Brock:** Sure. 

**[Man, it sucked that he was actually pretty cute, too. There was a brief, distance consideration for how nice it'd be to have him and Doc fighting over his cock, both of them cumdrunk and desperate-- Okay, Samson. Enough of that.**

**He leaned forward, cigarette in his mouth, and pushed the Monarch around so he could get to the ropes around his wrists. He cut them off with a few easy glides of his knife, taking one of his arms and bringing it forward slowly, massaging the no-doubt numb limb. Okay, sure, maybe that was nicer than the Monarch deserved, but... He liked to be thorough.]**

**[Ooooh, that felt nice.... nice little massage...]**

**Monarch:** Do you have some clothes I can borrow... my jumpsuit's all pissy....

 **Brock:** Uhhh... 

**[He glanced up, recalling very suddenly that they were in his garage. Yikes. Good thing the boys hadn't burst in or anything, Jesus Christ.]**

**Brock:** Yeah, gimme a minute.

**[He got to his feet, fixing his jeans and cracking his back as he straightened himself out. He had a spare t-shirt in the backseat of his car, figured that would work fine.]**

**Brock:** Go 'head and strip.

 **Monarch:** Nooo, do it for meeee.... I can't feel my arms.

 **Brock:** God, you're pathetic. 

**[He smiled wryly as he returned to the Monarch's side, setting his shirt far enough away that it wouldn't get splashed on. Figuring out how to remove the Monarch's stupid spandex onesie was a hassle - so much so that about halfway through he just took out his knife and cut the rest of the clingy fabric off, leaving him naked save for the cowl around his head.]**

**Brock:** Hey, I got a question.

 **Monarch:** Yeah?

**[The Monarch bothered to actually reach for the tshirt himself-- he was chilly. He threw the shirt on over his head, and it smelled nice. Manly.]**

**[Ugh, it was less like a dress on him than it was on Rusty -- he was taller, but it still draped over his narrow shoulders in a way that made his heart do an uncomfortable little skip in his chest.]**

**Brock:** Why don't you got tits?

 **Brock:** I mean, uh-

 **Brock:** Doc's got tits.

 **Monarch:** _Ugh_. Got 'em chopped off, _nosy._ Hated 'em.

**[He grabbed his flat chest.]**

**Monarch:** Didn't fit my _toned and slender frame._

 **Brock:** Yeah, you look good without ‘em. 

**[Brock slid his hand along the Monarch's still-sweaty chest, taking his time feeling up all those nice, smooth muscles]**

**Brock:** Is your _mommy_ waiting outside with your cocoon or do you need a ride?

**[The Monarch started giggling, quiet at first, and then louder and louder until he was full-on maniacally cackling.]**

**Monarch:** Samson, you _fool!_ You fell right into my _trap!!_

**[As he said that, a butterfly-themed anchor dropped through the roof of the Venture garage, sending bits of concrete and steel and other bits of whatever a house if made of all throughout the garage. The Monarch jumped on the anchor and took hold, laughing as the anchor was raised back up into what was, presumably, the Cocoon.]**

**Monarch:** So long, _Samson!_

**[It was not clear what the Monarch's "trap" was.]**


End file.
